


[灵洋]拖延症 PWP

by CoralVelvet



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralVelvet/pseuds/CoralVelvet





	[灵洋]拖延症 PWP

李英超发现他哥李振洋，有相当严重的拖延症。

 

明天的事绝不肯今天做，衣服袜子堆到没得穿才起来洗，晚上六点的约会五点半磨磨蹭蹭刚起床。李英超揪着他的耳朵叫他好歹动一动，李振洋悠哉地搬出人生信条：生命在于静止。

 

李英超下定决心要把李振洋这个臭毛病改过来。

 

李振洋正趴在床上玩手机，突然看见李英超拿润滑油走到他跟前。李英超居高临下地看着他，还不停晃手里的东西，吓得李振洋一个打滚就滚进了被子里。

 

“小弟，不行!真的不行，你洋哥那几天还没走呢!”

 

李英超怒极反笑，弯下腰把整个被子都抱了过来。拽住李振洋没藏好的脚腕活生生把人拖出来。李振洋两眼泪汪汪地扭过头看小弟——你怎么能这么残忍呢?

 

“李振洋!你就跟我扯吧!”李英超咬牙切齿地爬上床，润滑剂被扔到李振洋眼前。李振洋的弱小心灵受到二次重创，顶天立地的大洋哥要没面子了。李振洋努力尝试往床头那边挪点，结果上半身被李英超一只手摁住，另一只手麻利地把他裤子连带着内裤一起扒了下来。李英超上看下看，最后在李振洋的屁股上留下了两个红掌印。

 

清脆的两次掌声震的李振洋要哭了，哪有这样的小弟啊，就算，就算真是哥哥哪里做的不对，打哥哥也不能往屁股上打啊。

 

“李英超，你太过分了!”

 

李振洋说出来的时候真是带着哭腔的，委屈巴巴的还像撒娇，听了会让人想抱抱他。李英超不为所动，李振洋怎么撒娇求情他理都不理一下。李英超制住李振洋不停小幅度移动的身体，小懒虫回家的时候在换睡衣这件事上又犯了拖延症，他把李振洋整个裤子都褪下来，发凉的空气让两条细腿有些发抖。

 

李英超没顾李振洋的小声求饶，往手上倒了润滑油就往屁股里戳。李振洋急了，泪花真情实感地泛上来。“小弟...今天，嗯…不做好不好，求求你啦，哥哥难受。”

 

李英超无动于衷地冷笑，摸到前列腺便用了力道的往前一顶，逼得李振洋尖叫一声，哥哥咬着还没脱下的衣服，两只眼睛红彤彤的装得都是委屈。李英超继续不为所动，加了几根手指在李振洋的穴里用力翻搅，扣弄着软肉。最后李振洋被玩到满脸泪水地射在了被单上。

 

“呜…小弟，"李振洋抽了两下鼻子。“我到底做错什么啦，是不是你不爱我了，你都不心疼我了。”

 

屁咧，之前就是因为太心疼你才一次做完的机会都没有。李英超把李振洋拽到怀里，从柜子里摸到两根鞋带，李振洋当机立断地想到了什么往外爬，结果还是被绑了鞋带在手上，和性器上。

 

“你不是爱犯拖延症吗，我给你治治。”李英超低声在李振洋耳边说话，故意压低的声音撩的李振洋发抖。

 

“以后你再犯一次我就像这样操你一次，不许你自己摸，只能被操出来，不听话就把你绑上。”

 

他边说边把手伸进李振洋的衣服里面，不停捻着他的乳头。李振洋整个身体还窝在李英超胸膛前，细小的嘤咛声被听得一清二楚。李英超稍微调换了一下动作，粗大的阴茎就直直地被插进了穴里。

 

李振洋受不了这种刺激，坐在李英超身上不停地扭动想往外爬，被一只胳膊拦了回来。

 

 

“小弟，呜..…我不行了，我快坏了。"李振洋的眼泪大颗地掉落，身后李英超还在不停地进出，一心地往前列腺上顶，手也没停，一直玩弄着李振洋胸前的乳头。李振洋上半身还套着正常的卫衣，下半身却是裸着的。高涨的性器被鞋带缠到发红，粘液覆盖住了整个龟头，李英超像是还不过瘾，抽出一只手来回抚摸他的尿道口，甚至还想把小指戳进去。

 

李振洋两只手是被绑在一起的，发不上丁点的力气。他喘的厉害，上不来气地大哭，眼睛里模模糊糊全是泪水，声音又软又娇。

 

“小弟，求求你，呜呜…老公，老公，不要弄了，我真的一点也受不来了，呜….洋洋真的知道错了，求求你了。”

 

李振洋一直背对着李英超，看不见人脸有些没有安全感，“小弟.."李振洋又抽了一下鼻涕，“啊呜….!你让我看看啊。”

 

李英超放回了一点理智，把李振洋翻过来看见他涕泪纵横的脸才知道他被自己欺负的多惨。他怜惜地擦掉他眼角的泪水，亲亲他的鼻头安慰他，绑在手腕和性器上的鞋带一并被解了下来。

 

李振洋获得自由后自己脱了卫衣，白花花的身躯贴上了李英超，不停地向李英超索吻。李英超放平他，李振洋濡湿的肉裏紧李英超的性器，李英超本想着哥哥这么惨让他摸出来就好了，结果哥哥还没吃够呢。

 

“李医生.…嗯，我要死了…我要亲亲你。”

 

李英超俯下身与李振洋热切地吻在一起，同时达到了高潮。热浊沾在李英超的小腹上和李振洋的甬道里。

 

“哥哥，我好像也有拖延症了。”


End file.
